


A Promise is a Promise

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Gift Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Drunkenly Ggio once made a promise that Grimmjow plans on acting on, but if only it was that easy. Whenever is it simple with these two feline men?
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Ggio Vega
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	A Promise is a Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WulfingAround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WulfingAround/gifts).



“W-Wait, you can’t just do whatever the hell you want-!” Ggio yelled, aiming a well deserved kick to Grimmjow’s groin, but luckily for the Sexta, he managed to dodge it for the time being. Why the younger feline male had to always be so damn stubborn, he had no freakin’ idea!  
  
“You little shit! You freakin’ promised!” Grimmjow snapped, slamming his fist into the wall right by Ggio’s head while his other hand fisted the Arrancar’s hakama front. “Listen you fucker, I’m getting what’s mine and whether you like it or not, it’s happening!”  
  
Ggio stuttered, his golden eyes widening only for him to groan and cover his face with his hands. “Fuck, you’re still harping on that? It was a joke, idiot!”  
  
“Che, you’re telling me…” Grimmjow growled darkly, eyes narrowing as he pressed closer, thoroughly pinning the shorter male between his chest and the wall. “That you just in a drunken stupor promised me that-”  
  
“Look…” Ggio looked uncomfortable as he glanced about to make sure no one else was walking down the corridor before he seized Grimmjow’s jacket collar and yanked the male’s head down to connect their lips. For a second the kiss was uncomfortable as their teeth nearly slammed together, but both men seemed to adjust as Grimmjow’s hand near the feline male’s head shifted to cup the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Snarling softly in approval, Grimmjow’s tongue flickered out to swipe across the boy’s mouth before Ggio challenged him in turn by battling their tongues together in a tangled wet mess. Everything about it was tempting and addictingly sweet as catnip. Neither men seemed to know where to place their hands, but soon Ggio stood up on his tiptoes to wrap his slender arms around the Sexta’s arms as he was further pulled into the seductive embrace. Originally he had meant this all as a drunken joke, but it was becoming apparent to them both that this was no laughing matter. There was potential here for something...mates, lovers, enemies...just what?  
  
“Ha….ha….” Panting shakily, Ggio’s head fell back against the rigid wall. He felt so dizzy and yet he didn’t even have time to think as Grimmjow seemed to make up his mind and snatch the smaller male up into his arms, marching straight off to his quarters.  
  
“H-Hey, what’s the deal!? Put me down!!!” Ggio yelled, wiggling in Grimmjow’s hold, but it was too strong to break. He definitely wasn’t against another one of those kisses, but he wasn’t expecting another one so soon!  
  
“Tch, quit squirming.” Grimmjow snapped and gave the Arrancar’s ass a light slap, making the boy yelp only to mewl embarrassingly. At this rate, Ggio really wanted to curl up into a corner and die. “Heh, don’t worry, we’re gonna have lots of fun~”  
  
_Oh kami, Ggio wasn’t sure he was going to survive the night. Where was master Baraggan!?!?! AAAH!_

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally VODweiler's fault for getting this crack ship stuck in my mind and here's my thanks! HAHA, hope you all enjoy this!


End file.
